


Aw, Rats

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Cute, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ling, Lan Fan, and...<br/>Disclaimer: At night, I sekritly dress in a cow suit and draw manga. <br/>...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, Rats

Ling peered at the tiny scraps of fur. “Are they rats?” he asked, poking at them. 

Lan Fan dared to smack the prince’s hand. “They’re kittens!” she said, indignant on their behalf. 

“Really?” Ling wrinkled his nose. “Are you sure?” 

“I am sure.” Lan Fan huffed. “I have seen their mother. She takes very good care of them.” 

“Then where is she?” Ling leaned closer as one of the little creatures opened its mouth and made a squeak. “Is there something wrong with it?” 

“It’s all right.” Lan Fan carefully scooped up the baby, cupping it in her hands. “Do you want to touch it?” 

Ling hesitated before running his index finger over the domed head of the kitten. “It’s soft!”

Lan Fan hid her smile. “Did you think it would be rough?” 

“I don’t know much about cats.” 

The mother cat, mostly white with some yellow and black spots and a little tail like a rabbit, returned. She made a sound like, ‘merp’ before sniffing at Lan Fan’s hands and the kitten. Lan Fan returned the kitten to the others as the cat hopped into her nest with her babies. She gave one or two of them licks before lying down. The kittens swam into place to begin nursing. 

“So, not rats,” Ling said, settling back to watch the kittens. He suddenly smiled. “They can catch rats!” 

Lan Fan sighed.


End file.
